Little Monsters(2017 Revival)
In 2017 to celebrate his book series 20th Anniversary,Tony Garth published five new Little Monsters books with more Books planned for the next years. List of books Birthday Betty('''2017)- Betty loves a good Birthday Party. whether she invited to a Party or planning one for her Friends she knows she'll have a good time. One day was a very special day...today was Betty's Birthday!,but everyone seem to have forgotten. She is very sad that everyone forgotten her very special day until her Dad called her to come down to the living room where the lights have all turned off, When she arrives the lights turn on and her Parents and all of Betty's friends from all shout SURPRISE!! Happy Birthday Betty!! '''Weepy Wendy('2017)- 'Wendy is a very sensitive Girl who can cry at any minute if anything upsets her, Sometimes she cry because of serious stuff like if she scraped her knee, but other times she cries for because of little things like messing her dress or being late for school. One day during recess at school Wendy fell down which made her cry(as usual), Rude Roger, tired of her constant crying told her ''stop being such a Crybaby! which made Wendy cry even more. But later when the little Monsters were playing soccer, Roger was hit in the face with the ball and then he starts to cry. Wendy comforts him and she told him everyone cry sometimes which cheers him up and then he apologies for calling her a crybaby, this made Wendy so happy she cries tears of joy. 'Brave Benjamin('2017)- Benjamin was the most bravest kid in his school. He's not afraid of the dark, Thunderstorms,heights,or Spiders, and he's brave enough to help Dermot who has gotten stuck in some very deep mud. But one day his Dads told him their taking him to the Doctor for a checkup and possibly a booster shot, when Benjamin heard this he was so frighten that he ran to his room locked the door. 'Rebel Rodney('2017)- Rodney is just a kid, but he act like a rebellious Teenager. His hair is all spikey and dyed dark green(his hair is actually auburn like his mother),hang around the lot instead of going to his class, littering, pushing and shoving at recess, and being as rude and Troublesome as Rude Roger and Naughty Norman. His parents and Teacher just don't know what to do with him. 'Private Pahjay('2017)- Pahjay is a indian girl who likes to keep secrets. One day at school Pahjay was making something for someone, Nosey Norris was curious on what she was doing but Pahjay said it's a secret.(More on her story soon) 'Melody Milly('2018)- Milly is a girl who has great passion for all kinds of music, she loves to dance to music, sing to music,and definitely loves making music. 'Queasy Quincy('2018)- Quincy is a boy with a weak stomach and gets motion-sickness easily, if he's riding in his family's car or on the school bus, everyone knows the trip will end with throw-up on the floor of any vehicle. One day Quincy's family is going on a long car trip to Quincy's Grandmother and Grandfather and Quincy's mom,dad and older brother really hope his stomach can handle the long trip. 'Nosey Norris('2018)- Norris is a boy who is always snooping around in other people's business, much to their annoyance. 'Dramatic Dana('2019)- Trivia While the new series of books did modestly well in the UK, they have gotten better book sales and popularity in France and Greece.